MisUnderstanding
by Little Donkey
Summary: Ritsu's seen the comics, read the phone novels. Saying 'no' is a pretty common kink. It seems to make the sex more exciting. And Mio says 'no' when she means 'yes', anyway. …Or maybe not. No, definitely not. And Ritsu realises that a bit too late.


**Title**: (Mis)Understanding**  
>Pairing(s)<strong>: Mio/Ritsu**  
>Rating<strong>: M**  
>Summary<strong>: Ritsu's seen the comics, read the phone novels. Saying 'no' is a pretty common kink. It seems to make the sex more exciting. And Mio says 'no' when she means 'yes', anyway. …Or maybe not. No, definitely not. And Ritsu realises that a bit too late.**  
>Setting<strong>: In college, and yeah, all four go to the same one. Time to follow the manga just a tiny bit~

**Warning**: **I think the summary speaks for itself. But. I will clarify: this fic contains non-consensual scenes. So if the **_**slightest**_** hint of non-con squicks you out, please do **_**not**_** read this.**

…I'm not even sure what genre(s) I should put this fic under. D:

Also, slightly different writing style? Wrote this all in one sitting. And I really don't want to try to change it to my usual style and delay this from being finished like the many others on my hard drive. :3

Beta-ed by RtDK.

**ooooo**

Mio's parents are out today.

They're visiting an old friend. And Mio's told Ritsu that she doesn't need to come along this time since the old friend's daughter won't be there anyway. Which is good, because Ritsu doesn't quite like it when Mio spends alone time with another girl. And she doesn't want Mio to visit just so she can smile awkwardly and twiddle her thumbs whenever the other adults try to include her into cringe-worthy conversations. It's good that her parents understand that.

But Mio's parents are out, which means the Akiyama residence is empty but them. And it's been a while since they had sex. A very long while since their first, actually, Ritsu recalls. Since Yui, Mugi and even _Akira_ must have a sex-radar or something, since their bad timing is _amazing_.

So they're lying on the floor in Mio's room, trying to cool themselves down by being as languid as possible. Mio's—Ritsu glances to the side—still reading one of those boring, romance novels again whilst she's watching hilarious videos on Mio's laptop.

Of course, Ritsu has offered Mio to watch alongside with her. But Mio doesn't seem to see how it's hilarious when a person trips and lands on their face. Tch, spoilsport.

Ritsu glances at Mio again, and fully turns her head this time. Mio's top is riding up, revealing a bit of her lower back. And since her hair's tied in a low ponytail, more of Mio's neck and shoulders are shown, and she's just lying there.

And Mio's parents aren't home.

Mio makes a startled noise in her throat. "Ritsu. What are you doing?"

Ritsu responds by continuing to slide her hand across Mio's stomach. Mio shivers.

It's the middle of summer and it's thirty five degrees. Ritsu smirks against Mio's neck and places an open-mouthed kiss there. She leans in towards Mio's ear. "What do you think I'm doing, Mio?"

Mio doesn't answer. She just lies there and continues to shiver, and it looks like she's holding back so Ritsu brings her hand from Mio's stomach to her crotch. She receives a satisfying gasp.

"U-um," Mio finally voices, "I … it's too hot to do this…."

Ritsu rubs around the area where she thinks Mio's clit is. From the way Mio adjusts herself so she's on her back instead of on her side, and how she lays her arm over her eyes (she did want the lights to be turned off last time), Ritsu guesses she's doing it right. She places a kiss on Mio's collarbone and licks it briefly, before she realises how she misses Mio's tongue. So she places her forearm near Mio's shoulder and pushes up, giving her upper body enough height so she can slip Mio's bottom lip in-between hers. Mio easily deepens the kiss as she goes on her side again, and one of Mio's hands press against Ritsu's hip, forcing Ritsu to go on her side as well.

But with the way Mio's arm is placed on her, Ritsu can't slip her hand in-between Mio's legs again without it cramping up. It doesn't stop her from attempting to do it though. But before she can, Mio interrupts her by moving back and staring at her with half-lidded eyes. She looks sexy like this, Ritsu thinks as she licks her own lips.

"Let's watch that drama now?"

"What drama?" Ritsu almost pants out.

Mio sits up with some difficulty and looks as if she's searching for something. Ritsu pulls her back down and traces the places her hand was at. She starts to rub again.

"N-no, Ritsu—"

Ritsu places more kisses along Mio's neck and shoulder whilst her arm manages to hold out. She ends up lying on her side again, after, as she tries to pull off Mio's shorts one-handily. She only manages to pull them down a few inches, but it's enough. She can now rub against Mio in a way she knows she likes with no clothing in-between.

"Um, Ritsu—"

"Hm?"

"I can't…."

Ritsu tilts her head in what she hopes looks like innocence. "Can't…?"

Mio shuts her eyes as her cheeks stain to a pinkish colour.

Ritsu can feel how wetter she's getting herself, and how her panties will get ruined soon if she doesn't take her own shorts off. And she knows she can convince Mio that she can do the laundry after if she objects again. With this weather, they'll be dry in no time.

So Ritsu smirks against Mio's collarbone and lowers her hand. She slides a finger along the slit and—

Mio's barely wet.

Ritsu blinks and pushes the finger in, since she herself sometimes don't get wet outside but so ready inside and—oh fuck, she's so _tight—_Ritsu glances up to see Mio staring at the ceiling with a too rigid expression. She immediately removes her hand.

This … this isn't how it's supposed to go, Ritsu thinks as she stares with wide eyes, the girl's always ready after a little bit of kissing—a-and denial from what she's read, and she's pretty sure it's the same thing Mio reads and enjoys and … why is Mio so dry and she … she was fine last time! Is she doing something wrong? She's doing something wrong.

Mio's muttering something. Ritsu leans in, just a bit, to hear her better. Mio's—what—

"No," Ritsu says quickly, loudly, "I'm sorry. Sorry. I-I … did I do something wrong? Or—" Ritsu backs away and crawls to Mio's eye level and sees she's avoiding eye contact. "Y-you really didn't want…?" Ritsu only manages to say.

Mio's still not answering with words so Ritsu tries again, "Mi—"

"Don't be mad," Mio whimpers.

"What—" Ritsu starts loudly before she lowers her voice and gentles it. "I'm not mad, Mio. …Did I—" Ritsu swallows with difficulty. "—Did I hurt you…?"

Mio shakes her head.

Ritsu doesn't dare bask in relief; she knows something's wrong.

"I'm sorry," Ritsu says helplessly.

Mio tries to meet her eyes. "Why are you apologising—I should be … I'm sorry, I'm terrible, aren't I. …Can't even get … when you're doing it right."

Ritsu shakes her head violently. "No, it's my fault." She hazards a glance at Mio's legs and is about to pull up her shorts so Mio's covered, but she stops mid-way; she doesn't know if she has the right to, anymore.

Mio sits up and slowly fixes her clothing so only her neck and shoulders are appropriately showing skin. Appropriate or not, Ritsu wants to find a scarf for Mio—wait, no. If only Mio lets her hair down now … Ritsu's stomach churns sickeningly. She makes for the toilet. Mio doesn't follow.

Ritsu flips the toilet cover up and retches, silently. A moment later, she's panting heavily as she makes for the sink to wash her face, grimacing at the continued discomfort around her chest and throat. She really hates her fear of vomiting now. She remembers how her mother had said that one feels better after they've vomited. And oh—she doesn't want to think what her mother would think about this situation.

She washes her face thrice more than she should and dangles by the doorframe of Mio's room, out of sight. When she hears the sound of a familiar song, she finally peeks in.

The TV's on and the drama—oh, so that's what she was talking about, Ritsu realises—is on right now. Mio stares at her, looking as if she's forgotten what just happened. But when Ritsu walks up to her and sits at the spot beside Mio—not to close, but not too far either—she knows Mio still remembers by not showing any surprise when Ritsu didn't take her usual seat right behind Mio.

Ritsu stares at the TV but doesn't really take in what's going on. It's her favourite drama, there's comedy and it's the kind she likes, but she just can't find herself immersed in it now. Mio's right beside her, watching silently, and she wishes she's not in the same room as her. Ritsu expels a breath and then decides. She decides to silently stand up, pick her things and leave when the commercials come on. Right now she's got to plan how to apologise properly, if possible, before then.

When the commercials finally appear, Ritsu slowly inhales and gets ready to move. But something's sliding against her side, startling her until a familiar weight is felt against her back.

Ritsu falls forward, and only manages not to land face first due to the strong arms right below her chest. She can feel Mio's hot breath against her neck, and hot wetness on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Mio." Ritsu then hiccups. She gets more frustrated at herself and ploughs through what she's got to say, need to say. "I should've—listened. I should've—known—you didn't…."

Ritsu faintly registers a kiss on the back of her neck. Her brow creases and her chest tightens at how Mio's embracing her like this still, after all that.

"I," Mio whispers, "…I just wasn't, um, in the right mood. So … next time, um…."

"I'll listen."

Another kiss, this time on her ear. And Mio's better stop doing that or else she's going to keep on crying.

"…I'll listen too … Ritsu." Mio's voice is trembling. Oh fuck no, Ritsu thinks as she shut her eyes, she's going to cry too. I hate it when she cries.

Ritsu wipes her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffles. The hiccups are also decreasing. She breathes in and out, in and out and then says, "Don't cry, Mio."

"I love you."

Ritsu stares at the blurry green mat beneath her.

You're too forgiving, Mio.

"I love you too."

**ooooo**_  
>End<em>

**A/N**: Yeah … wrote this after seeing a prompt on a certain kind of meme that somewhat goes like this fic summary. No, it's not the K-ON one; it's another fandom.

In the beginning, I considered making it so Mio was the one who misread the signs. But I couldn't see Ritsu admitting a 'no' and Ritsu tends to be more perceptive than Mio, in my perspective. Which really isn't saying much at most times … so just imagining how Mio finally realising it way after the deed was done, or worse, never … don't think I'd be able to write that. :S So, Ritsu's misunderstanding it is. I NEED TO WRITE MITSU FLUFF ONCE IN A WHILE, YOU KNOW? D:

I know, I know; I've been a bad procrastinator (actually I'm quite good at that, but you know what I mean). I've yet to catch up with the K-ON manga _and_ anime, so … yes. Uh, time to update Masquerade, then?

I might make a sequel. :3 'Cause the abrupt ending is booooothering me.


End file.
